


all they did was fight, plus they discussed the weather.

by luxuryproblems



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Making Love, basically everyone is mentioned in one way or another but it's centered around tony and gob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Gob isn't sure exactly what love is, but finds out when Tony holds him like that.





	all they did was fight, plus they discussed the weather.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefonzolesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/gifts).



> title from and they're off from a new brain.
> 
> smut is a little graphic but not all that much. more graphic language than anything. i couldnt add anymore tags on mobile because my phone sucks ass but there's a mention (brief, literally like two sentences) of prostitution. 
> 
> EJ THIS IS FOR YOU YOU SAD BITCH I LOVE YOU

Gob thinks love is weird. The way he was brought up makes it weird. It's yelling from his mother and passive aggressive comments from his father. Conversations of his parents were limited to fights and small talk; they did not love each other whatsoever. It's his mother criticizing him and moving her hand weird so her wine spills out of the glass and onto the carpet. It's barely interacting with his siblings on a daily basis until they're all over thirty and desperate for jobs. It's getting drunk on boxed wine in the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, sobering up, then driving to a sketchy bar on that same night. 

He's done a lot of things that some people would say you'd only do if you were in love. But he wasn't in love with the man he was grinding down on in a motel room when he was a Hot Cop. He wasn't in love with the buff, biker guy who he gave a blowjob to in the hallway of an apartment building at four in the morning who then gave him a ride home on his motorcycle. He wasn't in love with the girl he ate out on New Years Eve when he was tipsy and desperate for human contact, and he most certainly wasn't in love with the guy who had sex with him without a word and then threw him forty dollars. 

All the sex he's had is without love. It's all grabbing and pulling and sometimes yelling and it all kind of hurts. Some of it is physically painful, but all of it hurts his head. It leaves him more empty than he was before.

He doesn't truly know a kind hand. That's when he meets Tony. 

Tony and Gob meet at a bar after Tony does his act, and they chat up for a few hours. Then, feeling like no time had passed, Gob and Tony are kicked out of the bar when it closes at four in the morning. They're touchy-feely with each other but it's not sexual, it's more appreciative than anything. Tony calls them a cab, and tells the cabby to wait when they drop Gob off at the model home, making sure he gets in safely. He even lingers a second after that. It makes Gob feel something deep in his chest, and he smiles when he falls asleep. 

Tony calls Gob the next day and asks him to get brunch with him. They date for the next six months. 

In those six months, they've done... some things. They kiss at every moment they get. They hold hands even when it's impractical or freezing outside. Tony surprises Gob with flowers that don't cause his allergies to act up. Gob's given Tony a handjob. That's as far as they've gone in six months. 

Gob is almost afraid to go any further in fear of pushing him away. 

They're laying in Tony's bed one night, as they usually do, with Tony on top of Gob. They're making out heavily, as they normally do on days like these. Tony has Gob's lip caught in between his teeth, and though the session is hot and heavy, they're laughing almost the whole time. Gob feels safe and protective. He's ready. 

"Can we... do more?" Gob whispers between kisses. 

Tony pulls back off of him a little, breath tickling his neck as he whispers back, "Are you sure?" Gob nods and Tony sits up fully, then asking at a normal volume to make sure he gets the point across, "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't-."

Gob cuts him off. "I want to, Tony, please." 

"I don't want to hurt you, Gobie."

"I know you're not gonna hurt me." Gob's voice is truthful but shaky. He's nervous, but he finally trusts Tony enough. 

There's a slight nod of a head from Tony, and he leans back down to kiss Gob. They work their mouths a little as Tony reaches on the nightstand to retrieve something: a condom and lube, something he's had there for a time like this. The sun is setting, and when Tony pulls away, he swears this is the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Tony goes back in for one more quick kiss, a sweet kiss, a hungry kiss, before pulling off to roll the condom onto himself. 

Gob watches with wide eyes as Tony holds the condom wrapper between his teeth and unbuttons his jeans slowly. Tony's eyes are worried, matching the worry in Gob's eyes. Tony's jeans and boxers are off in a few seconds, before he discards them off his legs and onto the floor, leaving him in just a purple button up. Gob can't tear his eyes from Tony's lower half as he rolls the condom onto himself, and Tony smiles at Gob. 

He climbs back on top of Gob, kissing him again. Gob kisses back immediately, and Tony's lips move from Gob's mouth to his neck to his collarbones, and his fingers work on Gob's lilac button up. Every movement is gentle and sweet, like he wants to please Gob. A minute later, Gob is lifting himself up off the bed a little to shrug the shirt off his shoulders. His own long, nimble fingers to make work of Tony's purple button up, before practically pushing it off of him. "Eager, aren't we?" Tony asks with a laugh, his lips returning to Gob's neck. 

"Shut up," Gob laughs, sucking in a breath as Tony's teeth graze his Adam's apple. 

"How... do you... wanna lay?" Tony asks between kisses on Gob's collarbones. 

"Wanna look at you," Gob replies, hips bucking a little when Tony's thigh rubs against his clothed erection. 

Tony laughs and then mutters, "Let's get you out of these." It takes a minute for Tony to slowly, almost painfully slow, pull the jeans down Gob's legs. He throws the jeans and boxers to the floor, joining his own. 

Tony coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube, and then some. Gob lifts his hips a little to allow Tony better access. "Please, please tell me if it's too much," Tony pleads with him, and Gob nods sincerely. Tony, slowly, pushes a finger inside of Gob. 

Gob's moan stutters a little along with his hips. Tony stops movement until Gob whispers, "'nother." The fingering is a little drawn out, because Gob needs a minute to adjust to each finger, before Tony draws them out when Gob says a quick, "'m ready." 

Tony lines up with Gob's entrance and pushes in very, very slowly. Gob closes his eyes and takes his lip between his teeth to control himself and to calm himself down. He's tight, Tony knows that, and he doesn't want to hurt him for even a second. Gob's body jerks a little when Tony slides out a little, only to thrust slowly halfway in. "Is that okay, baby?" Tony whispers, leaning down to him. 

Gob nods, his eyes still closed. 

Tony knows he's reached that spot inside Gob when Gob lets go of his lip and opens his eyes. His breath hitches, and his hands scrabble for Tony's shoulders. Tony, as Gob lifts himself up off the bed, instinctively wrap around Gob's back. He holds him close and tight, mutters, "I've got you," into his skin. Gob's body relaxes as Tony begins to slowly pick up the pace.

Their bodies rock together and their chests touch and Tony takes one hand between them and begins to stroke Gob. "G-Gonna cum," Gob sighs into Tony's neck, as Tony moves his hand from Gob's length to his inner thighs and rubs soft, soothing circles into his skin.

Tony moves both his hands to Gob's back and holds him as Gob snakes one hand from Tony's back and to his erection. He pumps himself slowly, moans soft and erratic. He whispers another, "Gonna cum, please..."

Tony holds Gob, protective and loving. "I've got you, baby, I've got you."

Gob cums shortly after that from the words and the pet name. Tony cums in the condom almost immediately after. 

They're both sticky and sweaty and breathing hard, and all Gob can do it reach up for Tony's neck, wrap his arms around it and cry. Tony holds Gob for as long as he needs, which ends up being a few minutes. 

Gob cries. Cries for everyone but mostly for himself. Love is weird for Gob. It used to leave him nauseous but now it leaves him wanting more.

"Are you okay, baby?" Tony whispers, rubbing circles at the back of Gob's neck.

"I love you," Gob whispers into the skin of his neck. It's quiet, muffled, and near inaudible. It's the first time Gob's ever said it. 

Tony doesn't hear it, but he knows. "I love you, too," he whispers, stroking the back of Gob's hair.


End file.
